Eliminate the Renegade Threat
'''Eliminate the Renegade Threat' was a mission conducted in late 1974 by the private military group Militaires Sans Frontières, contracted by the KGB. Prelude During the United States' involvement in the Laotian Civil War, a sniper duo belonging to the United States Marine Corps, codenamed Glaz and Palitz, conducted a number of horrific acts against NVA officials and their families during their time until their retirement shortly after U.S. involvement was phased out.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014) Kazuhira Miller: This job... The clients are KGB contacts from my Colombia days... don't worry, they had nothing to do with Zadornov. They lost a lot of comrades to the "eye" and the "finger." The NVA lost high-ranking staff too... but also their families, their children. To the East, the two were a reason to be afraid of the dark. Their extradition to face trial is even on the table in the peace talks. Now that they're out of Laos, the two are enjoying a relaxing vacation in a loophole - one surrounded by minefields and barbed wire. Even if the war ends, the East fears their return. For our clients, it will only truly be over when these two are dead. Assassination attempt The MSF was up contracted by the KGB to conduct an assassination on both Glaz and Palitz. MSF was contacted by the KGB through connections that the second in command, Kazuhira Miller, had been acquainted with when he acted as a trainer for a Colombian guerrilla group, prior to his joining MSF. Miller also made clear that his contacts weren't connected to another KGB agent that had hired them for an earlier operation, Vladimir Aleksandrovich Zadornov. The Intel Team division of MSF also proceeded to do a study on the two targets, eventually reporting their findings of their most common travel patterns.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014) Kazuhira Miller: I sent the targets' fields of movement to your iDroid. These are averages worked up from a study by the Intel Team. Glaz is generally found within the area of the Admin building in the Central Control Tower, while Palitz is generally found within the area of one of the refugee camps, namely the one directly adjacent from the admin building.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014) Kazuhira Miller: Target A. Glaz - the eye. He was stationed in that prison camp before being sent to Laos. The place is their old haunt.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014) Kazuhira Miller: That's target B. Palitz - the finger. Apparently he's still finding uses for his skills even now that he's out of the war. On December 3, 1974, at 13:18, the MSF commander, Big Boss, infiltrated a base in Cuba with the orders to assassinate Glaz and Palitz. Aftermath After the two had been eliminated, Miller speculated that with them out of the way, the Laotian Civil War might see an early end. However, even though the mission was a success, they noticed that Glaz and Palitz had a suspicious level of fear of the place, even more so than death itself, causing them to become suspicious of what was actually occurring at the camp.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014) Kazuhira Miller: With those two targets and Palitz out of the way, we just might see an early end to the war. But, did you notice, Boss? They seemed to be afraid of something... Feared it more than death itself. Just what the hell is going on in that place...? Behind the scenes Eliminate the Renegade Threat is one of the four Side Ops featured in Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes. If the player extracts the targets instead of killing them, Miller will express confusion as the mission was to assassinate them. He will also observe that the guilt of the targets' crimes in Laos possibly led to post-traumatic stress disorder. Glaz was left with a glass eye and Palitz a prosthetic finger after Laos, which were both the results of self-mutilation, caused by their inability to cope with their actions in the war.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014) Kazuhira Miller: We searched the two targets and Palitz you recovered. One of them Glaz had a glass eye, the other Palitz a prosthetic index finger. Looks like all the therapy and drugs couldn't help them forget the war. They resorted to self-mutilation. But you can't cut off your name. Just like us... they were human. This is revealed in the post-credits debriefing if the player extracted the targets instead of assassinating them in the Side Op Eliminate the Renegade Threat. Doing the latter will have the two unlocked as staff members in the second part of Metal Gear Solid V, The Phantom Pain, with Miller also alluding to Big Boss bringing them back from the base nine years earlier. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes'' Notes and references Category:Events Category:Pseudo-canon events